Dumbledore's First Year
by Alethianess
Summary: It's a mix between Dumbledore and Artemis Fowl, it might not completely accurate to either of the books but I hope it's fun to read. Please R&R.


I took my own idea that I gave to Rebecca and took it for myself. You might take an idea or two from it and make it your own. For me it's going to be a mixed Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl!!!!!!! Ok, I'll shut up now so you can actually read the story! J                 

Arram Goodfield folded his glasses and put them neatly down on the bedside table. There. Now everything was in its respectful place. The bed was made with the red blanket, the top folded down, letting people peek at the wrinkle-less sheet underneath. There was an extra gold blanket folded at the foot of the bed in case Arram got cold in the middle of the night. There were three drawers in the dresser and Arram had filled them all with his hundreds of clothes, without letting them build up so he couldn't open up a drawer. The first drawer to the right were his polo t-shirts on the top, casual yet sensible in the middle and his formal, cuffed shirts beneath them, at the bottom. In the middle drawers, were his personals and his trunks. In the third drawer were his pants. He refused to wear shorts since he considered it unruly to show ones legs off in public. In the closet, he had coat after coat after coat, for every kind of occasion. On his night table, he had set up his night lamp and put his three books he was currently reading on top. On the bottom, he put the rest of the books he was planning to read the rest of the year. Next to the three books: _Pride and Prejudice_, _Gone with the Wind_ and _The Brothers Karamazov,_ he put his reading glasses, along side his regular glasses. Even though he had these glasses for three or four years, it looked as though they had been bought yesterday. Just the way Arram liked them. He looked over everything and sighed, and then he smiled. Perfect, just like him. He looked across the room. 

The boy named Albus Dumbledore, who he would be rooming with him at Hogwarts for the next seven years, was unpacking as well. There were bright oranges, yellows, greens and reds and even some pinks strewn across the bed in a disarray of clothing. The bed wasn't made but Albus was lying on it, with his CD blasting at top volume, "_Guess whose back? Back again? Shady's back. Tell a friend. Guess whose back, guess whose back, guess whose back, guess whose back, guess whose back nanana na na na na na na na nanana na na na na na._" He had a portable DVD player in his hand and was watching the newly released retro movie _8 Mile,_he had about fifty eminem posters all over the wall and was wearing all black with eminems face printed on the front. Good lord, I think my roommate and I might have some problems, thought Arram. 

 "Excuse me, 'roomie'" Arram said politely, trying out the word he had heard countless times in the hall, when Professor Miliken posted the assignments. The Professor said that they might add two more people to the room because space was short, but for now, they were going to stick to the tradition of two people to a room. That means that Arram had a good chance of saving half the room for himself so he could at least do _some_ spring-cleaning. That had to be his favorite activity. So much that he turned it into _fall cleaning, spring cleaning, summer cleaning, _and _winter cleaning_. 

No answer.

          "Roomie????"

No answer.

" ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

Albus quickly took off his earphones in a flourish. 

"What da ya wan?"

 " Could you please, sir, clean up your side of the room just a tad bit, perhaps?"

 " What are ya, my muda?"

 " Your what?"

 " Muda! Ya know, the chick that brought ya inta this world… probably cause of a one-night-stand."

 " How dare you insult my mother! It was two weeks thank you very much. And I respect the choices that my mother makes about her life. It got me here didn't it? You DO know that I am two years younger than all of you first years."

 "So ya got here by payin' ya way? Pretty smart… how much do ya own?"

 "How much of what, per say?" Arram inquired.

"Money."

"Well right now, in my savings fund, I have about 5 million. And what about you?"

" Well, no bank could find a vault big enough for my money, but I bought two mansions and brought around 7 billion dollars to the school. But I'm smart you see, cause I hid it where no one will ever find it or see it."

" Did you now?"

" Yeah dude, but don't be expecting for me to show it too you any time soon."

_Not anytime soon, but eventually.._

A plan was already forming in Arram's mind. He would have to call Artemis, but you could find one of his men anywhere these days. And then, he would have to call in the faeries, but that wouldn't be _that_ hard, since he would be in touch with Artemis. Oooh, the wheels were turning, and he was one spinning the lever. 

Later that night, Dumbledore was waiting for the tables to assemble in the Grand Hall for the banquet. There were three lines to get in. One line was for the first years, waiting to get sorted. The other two lines were for the two 50 feet tables for the four houses. Gryffindor and Slytherin were seated at one table. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff at another table. There was a rumor among the teachers and the students, Albus had heard, that they would soon divide these tables into four short tables instead of two. Albus thought this was a good idea, but he wasn't sure how it would all fit. 

The line of first years moved through the Grand Hall. The other two lines came up behind them, sitting in their "reserved" seats, like most children do. There were actually a few ninth years casting spells on their seats so they would be the only ones who could sit down without having their bottoms chopped off. Albus was at the front of the line, even though his name started with a D. It didn't matter; he had heard that Professor Jade called out the students no matter where they were in line. Albus looked at the ceiling. It was a dusty brown and rusty; it looked like some of the planks were about to fall down.

" Rightiams," whispered Albus. 

All of the sudden, the planks straightened out. That was more like it. It was still ugly though.

The teachers at the front table didn't notice. They were busy chatting away about the changes that needed to come to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. First of all, they were saying, is that they had to switch Witchcraft and Wizardry so it would sound better. At the far end of the Grand Hall was a long table where all the teachers sat. In the center was Professor Miliken, the headmaster. Next to him were his two assistants, Professor Jade and Professor Green. Then the rest of the teachers were on either side of them according on what they taught. 

All of the sudden Professor Jade started calling out names. Before Albus knew it he was called up. There weren't that many A's or B's he noted. He put on the sorting hat, and was suddenly blown away by loud rock music. _Cool, so the sorting hat listens to rap as well_.  The sorting hat looked fairly new. It hadn't even learned to speak yet. It could inside its mind though.

_Hmm, let's see dude. _

_I think you might rock the house of Gryffindor, but you could also fit well into Ravenclaw. Same with Slytherin, dude. But you don't wanna hang there Chico, those people have SUCH bad reps. You might do well in Hufflepuff. But they're such sissies. So let's just put you in Gryffie kk? _

Suddenly in a soft voice it whispered out, " Gryffindor, dude. Definitely."

Albus walked over to the Gryffindor/ Slytherin house table. There was a clear difference between to the two tables, since half was colored gold for the Gryffindor Gold and Red, and the other half of the table was green for the Slytherin Green and Silver. The same for Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Albus had just sat down to eat when maids and manservants came out to serve the food. It took so long to get the food to every person that Albus decided to go for a walk to explore Hogwarts. He started out by turning right the first chance he got. Then he turned left, then right again and then he came to the grand staircases. There were millions of them turning and rising, like cranes. They were brown and dusty though, and they creaked so it was almost ear shattering to be near one. He took the first one that came to his platform. Then he walked along that corridor but it only went in a curve and ended up in the grand staircase again.

_That's weird, there were no doors or anything, it was a blank hall. Wonder what it's for._

That's when he heard it. A loud sob and a cry. He took the next stairway and headed in the direction of the moaning as best as he could. He made several rights, and a couple of lefts. 

_Wouldn't I be going in circles then? This makes no sense._

He finally found himself outside a girls bathroom. There was someone inside, but Albus was too afraid to go in, he was scared of the opposite gender. A second voice came from within.

"Oh, Myrtle, do be quiet. I swear, you are such a sissy. It's only your first day and your already crying your heart out."

It was a pretty voice, and Albus was drawn to it, but what he heard next kept him away.

" But Henry was SO mean to me Samantha! He said that I looked like a pig. He did. And I could just  …well…stab him for it. He makes me so mad. I wonder why he even asked me to go out with him. If he thinks that I am so fat and revolting. I never should have said yes. I never should of. But I did. And now look where it has gotten me. I swear, I'm going to be in this bathroom forever."

This was said between heart-wrenching sobs, and by the time Myrtle was done speaking, Albus' ear was pressed against the door. Before he could stop it, it swung open, and he fell through and hit his head on the ground. The last thing he remembered was thinking that it was just his luck that it was a push door instead of a pull. 

Artemis Fowl was devising a plan. His father had made sure to put him out of the thief business. But this was a different business. This was a business of revenge. The thirteen-year-old was sitting at his laptop in the basement. His father had taken back his study in the main level. Butler was behind him, and Julia was next to Butler. Angeline Fowl, Artemis' mother, was upstairs taking one of her legendary naps. His father was out for the week on a business trip. Perfect. Everything was set. He only needed to think of the plan.

"Come on! Make a decision already, fish or chicken!" Said the maid, in a pretty aggravated voice.

"Shhh! Artemis is thinking." Butler said, tired.

He had to say that a lot lately. Butler was the best of the best. He came from a long line of bodyguards, which had protected the Fowl family for centuries. Even though it was against regulations, and even Butler was a little reluctant to admit it, Butler had grown a soft spot for the young Artemis. 

Butler was getting very annoyed that the newly hired staff didn't get the message that when Artemis had his brow in a bunch he was thinking. He had to remind them almost every five minuets. It was very important for Artemis to think. He was a certified genius. 


End file.
